


【FF14|？？？&于桑】雪花（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [56]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *5.0前三年捏造。*跟老石榴商定的拉一个NPC迫害。*含路人NPC→桑克瑞德要素，含非CP关系R18。未成年人禁止观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 8





	【FF14|？？？&于桑】雪花（END）

【1】

传说每一片雪花都是造成雪崩的罪之花，所以光之泛滥也是世间每一个人都有罪的象征。它惩戒了所有的罪人，这才是末日。

那么，游末邦这个乐园，应该是拯救罪人的方舟。人们要在方舟上洗脱罪孽，才能去往天上的无光之海。

“对吧？对吧？那么等我能去游末邦生活的时候……”

西塞尔巴思晃着腰，一想到那个能跟许多美丽小姐姐快活的场面，嘴里也快活地吐出一口长长的气。

“啊……快活。”不仅是美丽的容貌，还有娇柔腰肢、妩媚舞蹈、烈焰红唇。左拥右抱都不够，他还想再骑着一个。也不是什么下流姿势，就是坐在女人腿上而已。他想要有个大水池，里面放满纯白液体，比如羊奶啦，牛奶啦，然后告诉女人们这池子里都是精液——看她们笑着假装害羞，却捧起液体主动浇上胸口，沾染双峰，从乳沟中滚落。他会用两根手指弹动女人的粉色乳头，像他现在弹动身下这个男人的乳首。

西塞尔巴思把这个男人翻得侧过来，紧紧攥着对方根部，打算审查这个人被折磨得哭泣求饶的模样。这个人从西塞尔巴思认识的第一天起就在求饶，看起来非常软弱无能，只会抱头逃跑。但是……

“为什么背叛我？”

西塞尔巴思愤怒地吼道。他差点就能进游末邦实现愿望了，马上就可以左拥右抱，一展雄风了。但因为这个男人的背叛，西塞尔巴思错过了一次大好机会。

“为什么要背叛我啊？我这么替你着想！”

他狠命操着对方，根本不管男人承受极限——反正，这个男人很容易教会。不管是怎么取悦别人，还是怎么学女人一样在床上娇嗔着翻滚扭动，西塞尔巴思一教就会。要不是被背叛，西塞尔巴思还想带他一起进游末邦呢。但是——“为什么？”从将这个男人拖回小屋的第一分钟起西塞尔巴思就不断喝问，为什么、凭什么、到底想干什么。而男人只是沉默地低着头，不论西塞尔巴思如何凶暴，唾骂、殴打、强暴式地操他，男人的回应都只有安静承受而已，连以往的抽泣跪伏都没有。

西塞尔巴思不给他一点甜头，从头到尾都在厉声逼问中抽插，由于察觉到男人的实质，西塞尔巴思也不再像过去几次那样怜惜他了，反复惩罚性地撕扯男人四肢，将它们掰得扭曲甚至在普通人身上几近脱臼。而男人的模样也让西塞尔巴思又一次发现，过去几天他对男人的怜悯都是白费的。这个男人是能做到的，腿张开到变成一条横线、弯曲起来足以让硬挺抵住胸口，或是向后折成漂亮的弧形。这几天来男人唯一的执着唯有洗澡，而穷苦的门前区缺少淡水，男人便用海水粗略擦身，导致现在西塞尔巴思还能在男人身上闻到浓重的盐味。

“你洗不干净的！”西塞尔巴思凶恶地嚷，攥住男人头发将其头颅砸在地上，扯高了对方两腿掰开再下压，压得骨头咯咯地危险地抗议，而他能看清自己阴茎紫红，在对方穴口进出时括约肌蠕动。它看上去和西塞尔巴思头一回见到的一样软嫩，对自身正遭遇什么待遇并不知情，不过诚实地抚摸西塞尔巴思的雄壮罢了。而内里软肉却痛苦不堪，每次阴茎出去了再进，肠壁都会试着阻挡，再如被刀割般地撕开，无力地裹回，仿佛这个男人做出胆小如鼠模样跪在他脚边求他给一口饭吃、求他接受侍奉，只要他给出一个能让男人走进游末邦的路子。男人体内脏器是这般哀求挽留，令西塞尔巴思的阴茎与心理都得到一种满足。可男人的脸色和肢体语言都不再顺应西塞尔巴思的征服欲了，纵使西塞尔巴思操到底部，粗壮阴茎填满甬道、卡进底部，刻意不碰前列腺而用力挤着肠壁另一侧、用错误的角度捅得身前小腹凸起一小块，男人至多脸颊发红，且更像是被挤得发痛、喉头堵塞，也不像是享受了抑或知错了。西塞尔巴思一股恶气像撒在棉花上，只得硬是露出狰狞，掐住男人脖子，“再怎么洗，你也是不配进游末邦的渣滓！”

那男人忽然触动了什么似地微微睁开眼，看了看西塞尔巴思。这一眼看得人贩子发憷。

“干、干什么！我有哪点说错了，有哪里对不起你？”

男人垂下手臂自行拨开黏在眼皮上的一缕白色头发。

“……是没有。”他用西塞尔巴思这几天来从没在他嘴里听到过的语气说，“你的确已经帮了我很多。”

西塞尔巴思本该高兴的。但他突然大叫，充满挫败、恼怒以及憎恶，最后是深深的失望。他除了继续在男人身体里抽送如同发情的野狗冲着母狗的生殖器撒泼、一见男人再流露悲哀便挥拳殴打、不断吐出侮辱词汇以外，再没有别的法子让内心获得“这个男人屈服了”的实感。他嚯地一下站起身，继续抓住男人头发，握着性器塞到对方口中，逼迫男人舔。“要是你还有一点愧疚，”西塞尔巴思捏着男人下巴，“就知道该怎么做。”

那人也不拒绝，略略抬眼一望。那束目光擦过阴毛丛，明明是男人每次开始给西塞尔巴思口交时形同开场白般的一眼，西塞尔巴思却打了个寒战。男人可能根本不像他所说的那样是个雏儿——西塞尔巴思骂自己愚蠢，现在才反应过来。男人不是一教就会，而是本来就会，只不过西塞尔巴思总想着女人，从没对一条脏兮兮的、胆小懦弱的流浪狗抱有过任何期待。教这个男人取悦男人，也不过是给男人增加一点被自由民选上的资本——当然，还有西塞尔巴思的一些私心，比如讨不到上等女人，就在下等男人的屁股里发泄发泄，等他和这个男人都选为劳动民，他还可以跟自己主人吹嘘，另一个主人手下的那个劳动民曾如何在他身下委屈下贱，求他准许射精。到时候就算这个男人被其主人打扮得再光鲜，他也是“教会这个男人所有技巧，拥有他的第一次的西塞尔巴思”；等他在游末邦飞黄腾达，如愿泡进牛奶羊奶精液混合的乳白水池，他还要把这个男人叫过来，展示给女人们看，让他在女人们面前跳一支舞，然后把其中一个女人赏赐给男人，而且一定是要被他破过处女膜的，这样这个男人就在性事上永远地低他一等了。可现在西塞尔巴思才注意到，这个白发男人根本不是他想的那么回事儿。他的阴茎被从根舔到龟头，唾液和体液混着就像他想要的奶，男人的舌头也差不多是女人的乳房被揉开的颜色了，可这根本不是他教过的；这男人应该只会做，不会“搭配”。像男人会一边口交一边捏他的阴囊，亲吻它们，舔开阴毛，还会抚摸他的肚子和大腿。男人甚至熟练地积攒唾液，知道该把唾液抹在哪里。以前西塞尔巴思打算让男人模仿女人鼓起胸肌按摩性器都失败了，现在男人却简单地做到了。男人还躺下来，在油腻潮湿的地板上舒展身体。男人终于用这种方式说服了西塞尔巴思洗澡有多大用：他能在这块脏污地板上让自己变成一块精斑，他脖子上的奇怪刺青就是鉴别精斑所有者的依据。西塞尔巴思扑过去干起男人的嘴，然后想起自己好像就想这样欺负一个漂亮女人，便在男人脸上喊着“你再叫叫，让我听听”一边摆着屁股蹭这男人的下巴，“快啊？”西塞尔巴思催促，“不是教你怎么叫得像女人吗？”

然而这男人的眼神又一次出现了哀叹的色彩，闪烁几下后，男人眯起两眼，托着西塞尔巴思的臀部，卖力吞吐强加来的操弄。他的嘴角溢出唾液，通红脸颊上也满是汗水，头发被西塞尔巴思扯乱，奇异地用不得不屈从的被强暴的姿态填进了西塞尔巴思心底空缺的地方。而后他在西塞尔巴思射精时绵软地哼了两声，吞下精液，喉结带着刺青一动，再主动背过去，跪在地上扒开臀瓣。

这让西塞尔巴思愣住了。他们已经没有再进游末邦的机会了不是吗？还有必要做到这一步吗？照说他对这个男人来讲应该已经没有用了才对。本来——是这个男人对他来说没有用了，西塞尔巴思纠正自己——男人可以反抗，一声不吭地离开，但现在还在这里，西塞尔巴思做的一切是挽留也好羞辱也罢，总之男人就是还在这里，张着腿跪着，撅着屁股等他过去再干一顿。

西塞尔巴思一下子摸不着头脑，可性欲不会骗人。管它呢，至少眼下这男人还是匍匐在他脚边的那个。西塞尔巴思乐悠悠爬过去，握住男人的腰，特意摩擦出滋滋声再插入。他在男人臀瓣上拍了几下巴掌，夸他“真是适合被干地下贱”，贪婪地舔着男人裸露背脊的皮肤。那男人开始甜腻地呻吟，西塞尔巴思看不到男人的脸，便单方面认为男人的表情也一并甜腻起来了，心里一高兴，动作相比方才温柔了许多。只是为了确保自己胜利，西塞尔巴思没有停止嘴里的污秽词汇，还常常凑着男人耳畔，让这些污秽词汇跟自己舌头和潮湿气息一起送进男人耳孔。

那男人轻声逶迤长音，缩起脖子，努力撑住身体。后方被干得啪嗒啪嗒响，男人也小心提高声调，仰起沾着泥巴灰尘黑一块红一块的脸，好像是非常忘情的样子。

但西塞尔巴思看清男人睫毛下掩映的一丝清明，瞬间失去了再得到这个人一次的信心。

他猜自己大概还是留不住这个人了。在看到这个男人无意间伸出的爪子之后，西塞尔巴思知道，他不可能再让这个男人如自己所想，继续做一只跟屁虫，满足他这种白蚁似的人的征服欲了。他们这些人贩子、爬虫、食罪灵的食物，能够操控和欺辱的更低贱的生物，就要从他身边离开了。

【2】

西塞尔巴思是在海滩边上捡到那个男人的。男人跟每个想去游末邦的人一样，一听说西塞尔巴思能介绍路子就跪在地上嚎啕大哭，仿佛见到了天使。

起初西塞尔巴思觉得这个男人有些奇怪，因为男人穿得又破又烂，声称自己什么都不会，跟门前区流民争抢妙料时还会被打得鼻青脸肿。可男人的身板很好，体型匀称，皮肤还有着海边流民们少有的白。就算被流民打了，男人也不受什么伤，脸上青肿过两天就能好。西塞尔巴思心里生疑，暗中叫几个兄弟又把男人拖到一边打了一顿。这回西塞尔巴思看出来了，男人只会跑，在地上滚来滚去地躲，虽然没有章法，却能保证自己不被打死。可能这就是那男人的生存之道吧，搞不好那身板也是逃跑锻炼出来的呢——西塞尔巴思想方设法揍了那男人几次，终于下了结论。毕竟这种末日，什么人都有可能出现。况且西塞尔巴思喜欢那男人求饶的模样，也许是出于对那男人优秀体能的嫉妒，又也许是一个长相不错却灰头土脸、身板好却没什么能耐的反差让他来了兴趣。西塞尔巴思是有梦想的，每个想去游末邦的流民也有。本来这个男人的梦想跟所有流民一模一样根本没什么特别，可西塞尔巴思有一种预感，要是这个男人进得去游末邦，一定能变得非常耀眼。西塞尔巴思也想在游末邦耀眼起来，而直觉告诉他，这个男人将盖过他的光芒。

于是西塞尔巴思揽下了这个男人的生意，说着“你要记得我的好啊”，开始给男人找出路。他教男人规矩，毫不留情嘲笑男人提出的毫无常识的问题，打发男人去做又苦又累的活，却又四处跟人介绍，这是他，西塞尔巴思，以后要一起在游末邦出人头地的同伴。至于是不是真的同伴，西塞尔巴思心底冷笑，可能除了这个会感激点头眨巴两只琥珀色大眼睛的蠢男人以外，整条门前区大街都不会有人相信。

搭在一起两三天后，西塞尔巴思询问男人非要去游末邦的理由。不过他并不抱有听到新奇回答的希望。

“唔，我有个亲人，失散了很多年。我听说她在游末邦里生活。”

男人眼中溢满泪水，西塞尔巴思几乎也要被感动了。他还从没想过自己能被女人以外的第二种性别的人类泪水打动呢。

“只想见一面？”西塞尔巴思大声说，“来点儿刺激的吧，朋友。这个年头啊，握在手里的才是最重要的。游末邦是什么地方？游末邦是最后的理想乡！有谁愿意跟你离开理想乡呢？再说了，只要进得去，连食罪灵都能成为你的家人！那一两个家人，根本就不缺。”

男人泪汪汪地眨了眨眼。

“是吗？”

他说得很轻，轻得和女人羞涩的吻一般。西塞尔巴思惊异地望向男人，发现男人说起得到新家人这件事时的模样，真的就像天真女孩期待着出嫁成家后美满生活时的风味。

“我发现你这家伙——挺有潜力啊。”

如果是在床上、事后，尝尽鱼水之欢的二人互相厮磨打发时光之中聊起成家立业的未来，就更加幸福了。西塞尔巴思揽住男人，嗅着男人用海水擦过身后的咸味儿，在男人肩膀和胸脯上揉了揉，手掌直滑到男人腰间，探进衣服。

“唔……你干什么？”

“没干什么，就是看你素质怎么样。我说了有办法就是有办法。”西塞尔巴思觉得自己没看错，手感虽比不上女人，可还是挺有弹性的，“照我说的做，大哥我不亏待你。”

那男人歪了歪头，听完西塞尔巴思的解释，羞赧地跳得老高，连声拒绝。西塞尔巴思劝了好久，男人才勉强同意，然后又哭了好久。

“我该怎么做？”他边哭边让西塞尔巴思脱衣服，“我只有你能相信了……”

西塞尔巴思搂住了男人，生命里头一回对男性的眼泪真心实意产生了爱怜之意。

【3】

连劝带哄“教”了两天，男人总算是“有点上道”了。为此西塞尔巴思成就感不小，四处同人吹嘘，说自己连男人都能驯得服服帖帖，床上那话儿高居门前区之首。但在狐朋狗友们找他打听，直接提出共享一番时，西塞尔巴思又立即驳斥了回去。

“这才几天？”西塞尔巴思压低声音，“不要给他发现。”

“哈，他那么依赖你，还会发现啊？”

“依赖”一词令西塞尔巴思膨胀了几秒，却没松口。不过他一回到小屋，见那男人正用破毛巾擦一头白发，就舔舔嘴巴靠了上去。

“我可是为了你，得罪了自己多年的兄弟啊。”

那天男人靠帮人打捞船板换来了一块妙料，听得西塞尔巴思这么说，立马将妙料让给了他。

西塞尔巴思说不上地讶异，随后感到被冒犯了。

“没有我允许，你竟然跟人做生意？”他斥责道，“你就不知道我教你教得多辛苦？这里的门路不是随便什么人都能插手的，你本来可以在我教导下进去跟一个不错的主人，但别的贩子教你，你就也许只能在游末邦门口捡垃圾，别说见你的家人，连士兵都见不到！”

男人一愣，一副又要哭出来的悲惨。“我……我不知道……我以为……”他抽抽搭搭的，却从没有让西塞尔巴思觉得一个男人哭起来很恶心。

这也是后来西塞尔巴思不得不反省的地方。当许多种反常聚集在同一个人身上，却能被这个人处理得一点都不反常的话，这个人大概……绝非天使。天使都住在游末邦里呢。

“好吧，我知道了。”西塞尔巴思心想这男人应该明白警告的意义，赶紧抛出能绑住男人脚步的绳子，“没关系，我都打听好了。不过有点儿危险，你愿不愿意试试？”

男人期待地抬起了头。西塞尔巴思又绕着弯子吊起男人胃口，借机干了一炮，把男人的脖子肩膀啃得到处是牙印。

“后天啊，会有一种表演。听说过狂热兵团吗？……果然没听说过。就是一群怪家伙，收游末邦的钱，到处去抓怪物。游末邦定期在门前区附近开一场狩猎大会，观看那群猎人被怪物追来追去的表演。大体就是这么回事儿吧……除了猎人之外，游末邦还会征集一大批流民参加，买下存活到最后或者能杀死魔物的流民。你知道这意味着什么吗？只要被买下来，就可以成为劳动民了！”

“那、那就是说……”

“对，你要是想拥有新家人，就可以去试试。不过这很危险，我话说在前头。每次都会死很多人，但就算是这样，想搏一搏的流民都削尖了脑袋。我是看你特别能跑，到处跟组织活动的上头说情，才给你争取到机会的啊。”

西塞尔巴思看着男人，以为对方会害怕得躲起来。

谁知隔天，那男人真的去参加大会了，临走前握着西塞尔巴思的手。

“我一定能赢。”

“得了吧。”西塞尔巴思假做高兴，“你活下来就不错了。”

那男人背着一个大包袱，和一群流民站在一起。

西塞尔巴思清楚这种活动的本质，从不亲自参加，可他一看那男人的神采，突然不是滋味地决定掺和一脚。后来西塞尔巴思又想，他可能在这时就该发现自己被那男人骗了。

那男人的确擅长躲闪。他背着包袱，跑起来却比谁都快。魔物的爪子一挥下来，连看惯了的西塞尔巴思都会憋一口气，但那男人马上用包袱对着魔物攻击的方向挡住刃风。一来二去，场上倒了好几个人，剩下的人也惊慌害怕失措，只有那男人还灵巧地跳来跳去，像一只兔子。有时场上会莫名其妙冒出些烟尘，有时倒下的不是人，反而是魔物。更让观众奇怪的是，这一场演出的节奏很慢，慢得观众按捺不住。西塞尔巴思也看不出门道，只知道其实那些倒下的人都没受什么伤。如果没有人受伤或死亡，演出就会一直持续下去，这反而不是观众乐意的。观众们想看大量鲜血喷薄，平民拼命奔逃却被魔物分而食之……要等这些前菜吃完，才轮到真正精彩的猎人表演上场。

渐渐地，围场的猎人也觉察到了异样。两名猎人端着武器走到场边，依照观众要求，释放了更大的魔物。

那头魔物发出大吼，在猎人的引导下，只扑西塞尔巴思认识的男人而去。

西塞尔巴思从场外流民人群里跳了起来。

“这家伙——怎么回事！”他眼看那男人没有跑开，但开口叫不出男人的名字。他根本不知道男人的名字。

【4】

西塞尔巴思从没在媾和时询问男人的名字，对方也好像忘了似地，没有主动提起。每每同他人说起家里的男人，西塞尔巴思都会挠挠脑袋，用“那个白色的家伙”之类的词代替。这招来不少人的玩笑，说那男人其实不是很白，而且喜欢找深色的衣服来穿，就更不是白色的了。

男人平日里的确脏兮兮的，只有在固执地要去海边洗澡擦身回来后才稍微干净一点。可男人去海边的时间并不固定，西塞尔巴思也不是每次都能看到男人擦净后的头发真正的颜色，只记得操那男人时近距离查看，能看得出男人的发色其实很浅。

前后算起来，男人到门前区的日子不过六七天，反正也是卑微的家伙，叫一个“喂，你”，已经差不多了。

交换名字的话，西塞尔巴思想，就是把那男人当人来看了。这在争夺生存空间的门前区并不必要，更何况这个男人是西塞尔巴思的“商品”。

对，商品。西塞尔巴思错愕地望见魔物撕碎了男人背上的包袱，而那男人一跃而起。

男人跳起的高度远远不是西塞尔巴思对“普通人”极限的概念，包袱破裂瞬间男人就能跳得这么高、还能闪开魔物的尖牙的速度亦然。按说这种时候，普通人早该被魔物压住和撕咬了，但那男人不仅跳到了魔物头顶，撕裂的包袱也不是等闲之物。

在场绝大多数人大概都没有看清那个包袱中冒出了什么。好像是一道光，然而“光”在这个世界上已经不是一天里顶多仅出现十二个小时的稀罕物了，所以人们看不清也是正常的；而在光线一炸后，男人从魔物头顶跳到了另一头魔物身上，至于怎么离开的，人们依旧没能看清；等观众重新找到那男人的身影，后者已在场地边缘，踩着卫兵的头打开了栅栏门。

西塞尔巴思想都没有想到。那道栅栏门连接的是表演场的休息区，里面有个西塞尔巴思的熟人。西塞尔巴思打过招呼，一等他发信号，那熟人就会用准备好的理由叫停演出，打开栅栏门让流民出去。场上一出变故，西塞尔巴思也看到了自己的熟人跑出来，但白色的男人对场上流民呼喊了一声，击倒赶出来的西塞尔巴思的熟人，夺走了剑。

西塞尔巴思立马挤出人群——这种事态说明，那男人其实有备而来，甚至可能一开始就准备这么干。什么？这怎么可能？那个被他控制的爱哭鬼吗？西塞尔巴思边跑边叫，这怎么可能？还有，他怎么办？要是那男人能成功，他西塞尔巴思还可以以聪明的介绍人身份沾光也做一个劳动民。

“混蛋啊——”

西塞尔巴思冲向休息区的另一个出口，可出口被逃难的流民塞满了。活动由游末邦主办，猎人只顾看管魔物，绝不沾流民一根手指，出来追赶流民的全是游末邦下层士兵，然而也不知休息区里发生了什么，几个士兵没追几步就摔在地上。而后那男人也跟着逃了出来，披着一件不是来时所穿的衣服，头发一大片黑黑黄黄。西塞尔巴思先认出了男人奔跑的身影——那个男人跑起来的样子让他印象深刻，这时西塞尔巴思才感觉到，那个男人躲避殴打的动作看似无意，实质上是某种训练有素的伪装。正由于男人把这种伪装做得太自然，西塞尔巴思也只能凭着它少见说自己“印象深刻”，却说不清理由。

他见男人一直冲向海岸，总不会是去洗澡的。西塞尔巴思连忙叫住追来的士兵，将那男人的身影指给士兵看。

那男人听到了，回头望了眼。

这一眼让西塞尔巴思彻底明白，他是被这个人欺骗和背叛了。别的不说，至少——有这种眼神的男人，绝对不是一个哭包。

【5】

时隔三年，西塞尔巴思在同一条海岸线上看到了那男人。

起初他不确定，因为对方气质变化太大，而西塞尔巴思对那男人的绝大多数印象还停留在相处六日里的懦弱无能哭包上。但西塞尔巴思认得男人的眼神，将男人的逃跑路线出卖给游末邦士兵那刻，男人回望来时并非愤怒或意外，而是揭露了男人某个身份的坚决。

这时的男人是真正的“白色的家伙”了，至于那男人身边的其他人——西塞尔巴思注意到一个“黑色的家伙”。

好像是代替男人把三年前穿过的深色破衣服穿在身上一般，“黑色的家伙”迈着款款步子，和“白色的家伙”并排行走。那家伙比男人高了一个头还多，走起来却毫无居高临下的感觉，反而形似一股护在男人身后的影子。

“白色的家伙”走到西塞尔巴思面前时，后者正在假装什么都没看见地四下招呼同伴，问问到底都发生了什么。不过他的同伴也不剩几个了，有一些在过去几小时里变成了只会念沃斯里大王的行尸走肉，还有一些早在过去三年里不知不觉消失了踪影。听“白色的家伙”解释，这些人大约是变成了食罪灵。

等男人的其他同伴走远，西塞尔巴思才大大咧咧地正视这个男人。

男人也不掖着，摆摆手让“黑色的家伙”——一个菁灵族——到一边去，对西塞尔巴思笑了笑。

“我还担心游末邦的人找你麻烦，看来你没事。”

“妈的。”西塞尔巴思骂道。三年前他被自己的商品卖了，还搭上一条做生意的线。后来他才搞明白，男人时不时去海边不是为了洗澡，而是要跟内线接头，顺便捞点鱼吃。他手里关于游末邦一切信息才是男人想要的东西，不是妙料，也不是争取一个做劳动民的机会。“你害得我三年都不敢给人买走，就怕被里头兵爷认出来。”

“不过还能在门前区混，你其实挺厉害啊。”

“老子有路。”

“是啊。”

男人脱下护臂，伸来手，似乎想跟西塞尔巴思握一握。

“那时候麻烦你了。”

“干什么，还以为这样就行了，我还愿意帮你？”

“不。”男人一直伸着手，“只是很高兴你还活着。”

西塞尔巴思瞥了眼男人的武器，又回想起刚才男人压着食罪灵和游末邦士兵打的画面。

“你们这种人还是离我远点比较好。我喜欢美丽温柔的小姐姐。”

“是的……抱歉了。”

西塞尔巴思看看男人，突然咆哮了一声。

“干嘛？你以为这样就可以了？你们是在上面好得不得了了，是大英雄了，但我呢？我可能这辈子都进不去游末邦了，我还根本不知道未来会怎么样！”

“黑色的家伙”远远地朝这边看了过来，西塞尔巴思面前的男人则伸着手臂，动也不动。

“我根本不知道会怎么样……我根本——”

西塞尔巴思又降低了声音，抹抹脸，换上“唉，算了吧”的表情，偷瞄了下男人。

那男人的歉意和笑意都消失了，却也不是讥讽，或者打算揭露西塞尔巴思当年的真正用意。

“我明白。”西塞尔巴思一愣，而那男人说得认真，“所以看到你平安无事，我很开心。”

西塞尔巴思瞪大眼，不敢相信男人真的开心。

“你不会不知道我——”

“知道，不过就当各取所需，而现在你离游末邦更近了，不是吗？”男人低头看着自己伸出的手臂，“再说，那时你最后还是让我走了。”

“你完全可以自己走的吧？”

“照顾过我的地头蛇说我能走了，我才敢放心走啊。……于里昂热，你来一下。”

那男人手臂动也不动，转头叫来了“黑色的家伙”。名字拗口的菁灵族跟一名小女孩说了句什么后，用依旧款款的姿态走近前来。

“这是那几天挺照顾我的先生。”男人平静地介绍着。

“桑克瑞德劳您照顾了。”菁灵族答道，“多亏您协助，桑克瑞德才能如期救出光之巫女。”

“什么？啊？……啊。”西塞尔巴思被菁灵族看得开始冒汗，总觉得这菁灵族的眼神是另一个意味上的那男人会用的眼神。为了让自己不落下风，他赶忙抬高声音，“啊，对！那时候我可照顾这家伙了。这家伙给我添了不少麻烦啊，跑都不会跑，后来我还要把他藏起来……”

“等一下，西塞尔巴思。”男人打断了他的牛皮，“这件事就不要提了。”

“什么？为什么不提？你看，你不是被游末邦士兵发现了嘛，我就把你带回……”

“咳。”男人用力朝西塞尔巴思挤着眼睛，“总之——非常感谢。”

男人一把抓住西塞尔巴思的手握了两下，打着圆场询问有什么别的地方可以帮忙。由于态度颇为唐突，西塞尔巴思困惑地看了男人半晌，又看看一边的菁灵族。

他立即后悔自己看了这一眼，忙把目光转到男人准备装起护臂的手臂上。“嚯，嗯……那时候我就想说了，就算游末邦没事，你进去发达也是早晚的事。”西塞尔巴思瞄见男人手臂上有一道挺深的牙印。这要不是魔物咬出来的，就说明咬出它的人执念不小，“你其实真的挺有潜质……”

男人正要扣起护臂，却被一旁的菁灵族抢了去。而男人忙着听西塞尔巴思说话，一时两边应接不暇。

“是吗？”男人答得有些敷衍，而菁灵族则提着护臂，又将男人这条胳膊托到与西塞尔巴思视线平行的高度。

“我同意这位先生的说法。”黑色的家伙悠悠接话。

END.


End file.
